


Full Bloom [Lev x Yaku]

by Cath5702



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Teen Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cath5702/pseuds/Cath5702
Summary: ❝𝑭𝒖𝒍𝒍 𝑩𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒎❞╰[𝐋𝐞𝐯 𝐱 𝐘𝐚𝐤𝐮]╮𝙰𝚄: 𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚜𝚙𝚘𝚝 𝚘𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚜𝚙𝚘𝚝 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚜𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚊 𝚌𝚞𝚝 𝚘𝚛 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍.𝙒𝙖𝙧𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙨:◆𝐆𝐫𝐚𝐦𝐦𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐚𝐥 𝐄𝐫𝐫𝐨𝐫𝐬◆𝐒𝐩𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐄𝐫𝐫𝐨𝐫𝐬◆𝐒𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐍𝐒𝐅𝐖◆𝐌𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐒𝐞𝐥𝐟 𝐇𝐚𝐫𝐦◆𝐌𝐚𝐣𝐨𝐫 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐃𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡◆𝐌𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐬𝐮𝐢𝐜𝐢𝐝𝐚𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐬
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Full Bloom [Lev x Yaku]

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've posted this story into my wattpad account also... In the same username and I also posted this story in my roleplay account in fb. 
> 
> I decided to write this story because this ship is so underrated and I love both Lev and Yaku so much that it hurtsss T^T
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this story.

The library was bustling busy today, considering exams seasons are coming up, one of those students who we're cramming up for the exams was Yaku Morisuke, you can see him sitting in one of the tables with a cup of coffee on table and his holding a chemistry book, he wore something casual for today, an oversized hoodie which is too big for him considering his size and some slacks. 

Yaku Morisuke is your average university student, he's currently in his final year in University and currently he's at the library cramming up for an upcoming exams. His fingers slowly gliding through each page of the book his currently reading, he released a frustrated sigh as he try to understand the page he continuously read for 25 minutes because his mind constantly gets distracted and making him lose his focus. He slowly runs his fingers through his light brown locks before staring at the book he was holding with a determined look, as his pointer finger slowly caressed the page, allium roseum flowers began to sprout on his fingertips, his eyes widens in awe of the beauty of the flowers, he slowly move his finger towards his face to inspect it. 

"Ouchie..." Someone winced beside him and Yaku's trail of thoughts got distracted and he turned to look at the source of the voice and to see a student who was so freaking tall, he looks like in his 6'5? Yaku doesn't know and all he knows that he's tall af. His silver hair shine against the chandelier of the University Library, his emerald green eyes that look like it's an actual jewel. 

Yaku found him attractive, he found the silver-haired boy hot AF. 

Yaku Shook his head to clear his thoughts and his eyes landed on to the finger of the silver-haired boy. 

The silver-haired boy's right pointer finger is bleeding, probably from a paper cut, the same place where the Allium Roseum bloomed on his own hand. 

'No way, this guy is not my soulmate. It was probably a coincidence' Yaku thought and Shook his head again.

He looked at the silver-haired boy who was sitting in another table beside him, a calculus book on his long and slender hands—

And Yaku had to internally facepalm. 

'What are you doing Morisuke?! Why are you acting such a creep?' He cried to himself. 

He watched the silver-haired beauty in his peripheral vision and noticed that he didn't clean the wound on his finger. 

His mom instincts went overdrive. 

He quickly went and opened his bag to look for a band aid and alcohol spray, he shuffled through his books and papers before be found the thing he was looking for, he sighs before closing his backpack before slowly standing up from his seat and slowly approaching the tall silver-haired male. 

He cleared his throat and it seemed to caught the attention of the silver-haired male. 

The silver-haired male turned around to look at Yaku, emerald like orbs staring at his own boring brown one's. 

"May I help you?" The silver-haired male smiled and Yaku can't help but felt his heart flutter. 

The way the silver-haired boy was gazing at him made him feel small under his gaze. 

Yaku took a deep breath before looking at the male with a serious expression. 

"I noticed that you've gotten a paper cut, I have a spare band aid and an alcohol spray to disinfect the cut" 

And the silver-haired male seemed to beam in brightness and innocence. 

"Really?! Thank you!" He says in a loud voice which made the people who were studying in the library to shush him. 

The silver-haired male chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck before whispering "Sorry..."

Unknown to Yaku, The silver-haired male noticed the Allium Roseum flowers on his fingertip, but the silver-haired male just shrugged it off and didn't think much of it. 

Yaku watched as the silver-haired male spray some alcohol on to his wound and watch the said male flinch lightly, Yaku sighed before slowly grabbing the silver-haired boy's hand. 

Which this action took the silver-haired boy off guard and made his cheeks flushed lightly. 

'His hand is so soft' Yaku thought before internally cursing himself. 

He slowly Peel off the cover of the bandaid before slowly wrapping it around the small cut securely. 

"There, all done" Yaku said and the silver-haired male looked at his wrapped finger in awe. 

"Thank you so much T^T" the silver-haired male said

"It's no problem" Yaku smiled which made the silver-haired male to blush lightly at the sight. 

"My name is Haiba Lev, it's nice to meet you" the silver-haired male said and offered his hand for a handshake in which Yaku gladly returned it. 

"Nice to meet you Lev, I'm Yaku Morisuke"

■■▩■■

It's been a few days since both Lev and Yaku met each other, Lev found out that Yaku is his senior and Yaku found out that Lev is an idiot, and Yaku took the liberty of tutoring the silver-haired Russian male. 

"Dumbass! You failed to multiply this part and now the whole equation is wrong" Yaku lectured and in which made the silver-haired male pouts. 

Currently, they are at a cafe that's nearby the University, both of them didn't have classes considering it is Sunday. Both of them are in casual clothing, Lev wearing a white bottom up shirt and black slacks while Yaku is wearing a hoodie and some black slacks as well. 

"Let's try again shall we?" Yaku asked which made Lev groan in pain. 

"Can we take a break yaku-san? T^T" Lev whined and in which made Yaku give him a karate chop to the head. 

"Ittai—"

They continued to study for their upcoming exams, Lev pouting as he read his book and Yaku giving side lectures once in awhile. 

▩▩■▩▩

"By the way Yaku-san" 

Yaku halted on his studies and gave Lev a raised eyebrow, he fiddled with his pen unconsciously. 

"Why did you decided to help me? I'm kinda curious" Lev asked he tried to stretch his long limbs. 

Yaku gave him a deadpanned expression, and glanced at the window where they were sitting and watched as people passed by. 

The question caught him off guard, even he himself doesn't know why, it just came naturally to him, it felt like there is some sort of magnet that pulls him to Lev. He Shook away his thoughts. 

"Because, you are hopeless and you barely passed your freshman year" Yaku said and in which an imaginary arrow pierced Lev's poor heart. 

Lev pouted and it made him scoffed and looked at the window again. 

'I've made a lot of mistakes in romance, and I'll never do it again' Yaku said to himself and unconsciously rubbing his arm. 

He looked back at Lev and only to see the giant being distracted. 

"Oi! Get back to studying"

"Yes senpai :')"

■■▩■■

"Ok class, see you tomorrow!" Their professors voice boomed across their classroom and every student bowed down. 

"Good-bye sensei"

They watched as their professor walked out of the room and they began to pack up their things. 

Yaku was peacefully packing up his bags when he felt on top of his shoulder, he looked up and to see the rooster head Kuroo, they kinda have a love-hate relationship but they were friends nonetheless. 

Yaku sighed as he noticed the smirk on his face. "What do you want Kuroo?"

"Oya? I heard that you're tutoring an underclassman of ours?" He smirked and Yaku rolled his eyes as he zipped up his bag. 

"So? Is that a problem?" Yaku asked and in which Kuroo chuckled. 

"No, but I know you" Kuroo looked at Yaku with seriousness, "I know that you tend to overwork yourself"

Yaku sighed, "I'm fine"

But Kuroo didn't believed him, before looking around the classroom and to see that everyone had left and it's just the two of them inside the empty classroom. 

"Roll up your sleeves." Kuroo said and Yaku sighed before rolling up his sleeves. 

His arm have several healed scars. 

"See? I'm clean ok?" Yaku mumbled and Kuroo sighs before patting his head. 

"If you need someone to talk to, don't hesitate okay? If you feel like you're carrying a lot on your plate, don't hesitate to ask some help okay? I would gladly help you" Kuroo said in a soft voice. 

Yaku sighs before nodding and began rolling down his sleeves. 

"Okay..."

Kuroo smiled er... Smirked and ruffled Yaku's brown locks. 

"Come on! Let's walk back to the dorm together"

"Sure."

▩▩■▩▩

It was late at night, probably around 11 pm, Yaku was busy typing away in his laptop, he was laying in his bed, laptop on his chest and anti-radiation glasses resting on top of his nose, he slightly jumped when he heard the buzzing sound of his phone, Yaku got surprised by the sound and he just sighs before grabbing his phone from his table. 

He looked at the screen and see the contact name. 

'Haiba Lev' He swore he felt his heart skipped a beat before slapping himself. 

'Morisuke No.' He said to himself before sighing and accepting the call. 

"yAKU-SAN! HI! ^__^" Lev's cheerful voice was heard in the other line and in which made Yaku winced from the volume of his voice. 

And Yaku wants to ask Lev how the freak frack did he speak in Kaomoji but is scared to do so. 

"Baka! Keep your voice down, people are trying to sleep" Yaku lectured and placed down his phone to his bed, right before making sure it's on speaker, he continued to type away on his laptop, he has papers due for next week and it's currently Friday and he's barely in the middle of his papers. 

"Why aren't you asleep yet Lev?" Yaku asked, concern evident in his voice. 

He can hear Lev chuckling in the other line, "Yaku-san you sound like a mom~"

Yaku scoffed, "Urusai Baka."

And it made Lev chuckle in the other line which Yaku found adorable but he doesn't want to admit it. 

"I should be asking you the same thing Yaku-san, and I can here the clicking of your keyboard."

"I'm writing something for my class" Yaku answered and he can hear Lev gasping dramatically on the other line. 

"Really?! What a coincidence, I'm making a project too, this is not for plot convenience tho—"

Yaku wasn't able to hear the last part and was generally confused. 

"What did you say? (ಠ_ಠ)" Yaku asked and he heard Lev chuckle once more. 

"It's nothing Yaku-san and oh! By the way..." Yaku heard him pause. 

"What's your dorm room number?" Lev asked

"Uh... Room Zen-707" Yaku answered before his eyes widened in realization. 

"WaIT NO—"

"TOO LATE YAKU-SAN, I'M COMING OVER :3" he hears the beep sound from his phone and to see that Lev had ended the call. 

Yaku groaned and facepalmed before he continued to type away in his laptop. 

He stopped typing ang groaned as he realized he had hit a writers block, he sighs before running a hand through his brown colored locks. 

He inspected his dorm room and he noticed the homey vibe it gave off, his room aesthetic is minimalist, Yaku is not fond of quote on quote "too many things".

He rather have a larger space and smaller amount of things. 

He sighs before hearing a knock on his bedroom door. 

'Must be Lev' he thought, 'or a serial killer' he thought again. 

He slowly got up from his bed right before gently sliding off his laptop from his chest and letting it rest in his comfy bed. 

He approached the door, "Who is it?" He asked

"Hey it's me, Haiba Lev :3" Lev's muffled voice was heard behind the door and Yaku wants to question how tf did he speak in kaomoji but he's too afraid to ask. 

Yaku unlocks his door and only to meet a tall Half Russian & Half Japanese 6'5 foot tall Silver-haired boy who was grinning like a cat and oh, did I mention he brought his laptop, backpack and pillow too? 

Yaku could only look at the male with a 'really?' Look. 

"Good evening Yaku-san! I still couldn't believe my dorm room is right down the Hall" Lev grinned and Yaku is confused as hell. 

"What do you mean down the hall? ಠ_ಠ" 

"My dorm room is room Zen-606." He answered happily. 

"But I haven't seen you at least once—"

"Oh that? Usually I wake up late and go home early" he chuckled and Yaku understood because he's an early bird and usually goes home late because he always visits the library after classes. 

"Really now?" Yaku asked, his voice sounds like a disappointed mother and in which Lev feared for his life. 

"Can I come in now?"

Yaku sighs before opening his door wider for the tall male to get inside, he closed the door and watched the male looked at his room in awe. 

"Your room feels so homey Yaku-san 😊" Lev grinned and Yaku is having an existential crisis because how tf did this boy speak emoji?

"Thanks I guess?" Yaku said before plopping down to his bed and continued to type away. He looked at Lev again who was awkwardly standing there. 

"Um, do you want a glass of water? Milk?" Yaku asked 

[Author: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)]

And Lev chuckled, "No thanks and by the way, is it okay if I spend the night here? I'm kinda scared of my own room right now"

Yaku looked at him with a deadpanned expression. 

'What are you? A child? ಠ_ಠ' Yaku asked himself. 

He sighs before agreeing, "Fine but I don't have any extra futons though."

[Author: totally not for plot convenience] 

Lev grinned, "If you want? We can share a bed?" Lev asked

Which took Yaku off guard and he felt heat rushing to his face. 

"Wh-whAT?" Yaku choked up his words. 

"Oh, 🥺you're not comfortable? It's okay, I'll sleep on the floor then" Lev said and it made Yaku feel bad. 

He sighs, he feels like he's gonna regret it later. "Fine, we can share my bed"

"Yay! Thanks Yaku-san ^_^"

"Now do your project and keep quite"

"Hai~"

▩▩■▩▩

It was somewhere around 12 am when Yaku let out a tired yawn, his papers are almost finished, he looked at Lev who was sitting infront of him, who is stretching his limbs and letting out a tired yawn. 

Yaku watched as Lev rubbed his eyes tired and he can't deny that it was so goddamn adorable, he felt his face heat up a little bit and he sees Lev looking at him. 

"Are you about to go to sleep Yaku-san?" He asked tiredly and Yaku nodded. 

"I'm almost done with my papers but I'm thinking of continuing it tomorrow and head to bed right now" Yaku said and Lev beamed. 

"Okay! Lemme clean up my stuff first and let's go to bed ^__^"

'Why is this guy so casual about this—' Yaku thought. 

▩▩■▩▩

Here they are, the lights off and just 2 guys sharing one bed, a foot apart cuz they're not gay. 

"Do you want to be the little spoon Yaku-san? (◐∇◐*)" Lev teased and Yaku flicked his forehead. 

"Ittai—"

"Go to sleep Lev"

"But it's Saturday tomorrow"

"Don't care"

Yaku turned around so that his back is facing Lev, thank god it's dark and Lev can't see his blushing face. 

"Goodnight Lev" Yaku said, as he was about to close his eyes, he felt Lev's long and slender arms wrapped around his waist, 

"You smell nice Yaku-san~" Lev murmured and buried his face on to the crook of his neck. 

Yaku's face erupted into flames, not literally tho, or else he would be endeavor right now which we will not like. 

"Ba-baka! What are you saying?!" Yaku whisper-screamed and he can hear Lev chuckle. 

"You're so adorable Yaku-san, hehehe, goodnight"

"Oi lev! Remove your hands off me"

"No <3"

And then Yaku can hear Lev's soft snores and he can't helped but sigh and turned around to face him. 

It wasn't exactly too dark, considering the light of the full moon is peeking through his bedroom window and it illuminated Lev's face, giving it a soft and pure glow. 

And Yaku can't helped but think that... He's attractive as fuq. 

Out of pure instincts, he slowly swept away the stray of silver hairs away from his face and he can't helped but blush. 

'Don't tell me... T^T'

Yaku just sighs and decided to snuggled closely to Lev, he hopes that the nightmares are replaced by dreams... Just for this night. 

Yaku sighs blissfully and slowly closed his eyes. 

For that night, he didn't get any nightmares because he was safe in Lev's arms. 

■■▩■■

Yaku groaned lightly as he heard small chukling, he peeked open one eye and only came face to face with a smirking Kuroo, who had his phone in his hand. 

"Goodmorning~ Didn't know you had a busy night Yaku~" Kuroo teased

Since Yaku had just woke up, his mind is still hazy. 

"Yeah, I had a busy night" Yaku mumbled

Which made Kuroo giggled uncharacteristically. 

Yaku began to close his eyes to attempt to go back to sleep, too tired to deal with Kuroo's shit when suddenly he heard a groan beside him. 

Which made him snap his wide open and only to be greeted with Lev's handsome sleeping face. 

He realized that their limbs are tangled together in an intimated way, his legs are inbetween Lev's and Lev's arm's wrapped securely around his waist. 

Yaku looked at Kuroo in a panicked expression, "It's not wHAT IT LOOKS LIKE"

"Oya Oya? I doubt it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

Yaku wanted to punch the smirk off of Kuroo's face when he heard shuffling beside him, Yaku sees that Lev peeked open his eye. 

"Morning Yaku-san, did you sleep well?" Lev mumbled. 

Which was adorable. 

"Yep, you?"

"I slept like a rock which was surprising"

"Ahem, lovebirds, don't forget that I'm here" Kuroo smirked at the way the two blushed. 

"We are not dating" Both Lev and Yaku said simultaneously, face flushed in embarrassment 

"Whatever helps you guys sleep well at night I guess" Kuroo shrugged, the smirk still evident on his face. 

"Oh by the way Yaku, I'm already finished copying your notes, it's in your table" Kuroo said as he waved goodbye to the two and slowly walking out. 

"You guys use protection okay? (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧" Kuroo winked and Yaku can only watched him leave his dorm with a deadpanned expression. 

Yaku turned around to look at Lev with a dead panned expression. 

"Don't mind Kuroo, he's a dumbass"

"Ehhh, Yaku-san (/▽＼) if you wanted to do it you could've told me last night" Lev teased which made Yaku karate chopped him. 

"Dumbass! Don't think like that" Yaku exclaimed with a blush. 

"I was just teasing you Yaku-san (o≖◡≖)"

"(ಠ_ಠ) come on, let's get breakfast" Yaku said as he rose up from his bed, the white sheets falling off from his shoulders, his eyes slightly droopy from tiredness and voice slightly hoarse from just waking up. 

And Lev find it slightly attractive. 

"Come on, let's get breakfast at the cafe"

▩▩■▩▩

Lev went back to his dorm room to change and take a shower, and Yaku is currently brushing his teeth in his own bathroom. 

He was just minding his own business when he suddenly winced and felt a tinge of pain in the side of his right pinky finger. 

You know? The type of wound/cut that suddenly appear on your skin? 

Yaku gave the cut a narrowed and annoyed look before sighing, before continuing to brush his teeth. 

'I would clean that later' Yaku thought before changing into more appropriate clothing, a white shirt underneath and his University jacket and some black shorts that reached slightly above the knees. 

'Now, let me treat that cut' Yaku thought to himself as he grab a bottle of alcohol and cottons. He placed some alcohol on to the cotton and before he could dab it into the cut, his dorm room door burst open to reveal only Lev, it scared poor little Yaku. 

"Wtf Lev! Don't you just suddenly get inside the room without knocking!" Yaku scolded and glared at Lev which only made Lev chuckle. 

"Gomen Yaku-san~" Lev chuckled and Yaku huffed in annoyance before continuing to dab his cut. 

Which made Lev to widen his emerald green eyes in shock. 

"Eh?! Yaku-san when did you get that cut?" Lev asked and gently grabbed Yaku's hand to inspect the cut which made the smaller boy surprised by the action. 

"Eh?! Don't just randomly grab people idiot! And I got this cut awhile ago" Yaku answered as he pulled back his hand away from Lev. 

Lev chuckled, "Eh? Be careful Yaku-san~" Lev teased and Yaku can only roll his eyes before continuing to clean his cut. 

Unknown to Yaku, Lev hid his right hand, to hide his pinky finger that has Small Peruvian lillies blooming in it. 


End file.
